El sabor de mi onii-chan
by The-Destroyer-Of-Storms
Summary: Es el momento perfecto... no hay nadie en casa y el esta durmiendo... es hora de hacer lo que he esperado tanto tiempo... al fin conseguiré su amor... two-shot MikanxRito
1. Capitulo 1: La confección de Mikan

**Hola! aquí Destroyer! Con un nuevo Oneshot! Espero que estén pasando muy bien zhukulemta navidad! Y esta ves les traigo un Oneshot que, como el titulo lo indica será MikanxRito, este sera mi regalito de Navidad para ustedes** **espero que les guste!**

* * *

\- es el momento perfecto... -dice Mikan entrando al cuarto de su hermano -... Lala-san se fue de compras con Yami y Rito duerme, no tendré otra oportunidad así... debo aprovecharla... -… me vestí una falda, entre al cuarto de Rito y cerrare la puerta… - luego de entrar cierra la puerta - … me m-montare sobre Rito-san y espera a que despierte… solo espero que funcione – se sube sobre Rito – ok, no creo que tarde mucho en despertar, quiero decir… no lo se, 30 minutos? …-

1 hora y 30 minutos después…

\- pero porque no se despierta!? No sabía que tuviera el sueño tan profundo!... necesito hacer que se despierte… y si muevo mi cadera? – comienza a moverse hacia delante - dios! Pero que sensación! Se siente genial! Podría hacerlo todo el día! Ahh!... - respira agitadamente – bu-bueno… y si… lo beso? Ta-tal vez despierte… - se inclina para besarlo… pero… -

\- Mi-Mikan-san!? q-que estas haciendo!? -

\- oh! Eh, yo, R-Rito-san!, de-despertaste!, eh, yo… e-estaba… intentando despertarte? -

\- sabes que, no importa, solo… sal de ahí – intenta mover a Mikan -

\- no! No me moveré! – _tengo que hacer algo, o sino se ira! -_

\- Mikan-san, no tengo tiempo para es… - se detiene al sentir los labios de Mikan sobre los suyos -

 _\- eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió! No puedo creer que lo estoy besando! –_ piensa Mikan -

Durante todo el beso, Rito estuvo sorprendido y ala vez confundido, pero Mikan paro el beso después de unos segundos…

\- … Mi-Mikan-san… y-yo n-no… no tenia idea de que… - dice sorprendida -

\- o-olvídalo… solo… olvídalo – se levanta dispuesta a irse… pero… -

… Rito se abalanzo hacia Mikan para besarla de una forma muy apasionada, aunque al principio Mikan no entendía, fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco y disfrutando el beso… cuando el beso termino, Mikan se dejo caer sobre la cama…

\- R-Rito-san… t-tu… -Rito la interrumpe al poner su dedo en sus labios -

\- Shhh, Lala llegara en cualquier momento… ahí que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda…- comienza a besar nuevamente a Mikan esta ves usando su lengua mientras le quitaba la falda -

\- No puedo creer que esto en realidad esta pasando! Nunca creí que lo lograría! Pe-pero que pasara que si Lala-san llega y… al diablo con eso! -

\- primero tus pechos... - dice Rito sacándole la blusa y sostén a Mikan, luego se queda mirando fijamente sus pechos -

\- n-no los mires así! te-tengo algo malo? -

\- no! no tienes nada de malo, tus pechos son hermosos! - comienza a lamer con delicadeza sus pechos -

\- mmm! que bien se siente! si-sigue lamiendo mis pechos! -

\- sus pechos son deliciosos... podría estar así todo el día... - muerde, sin usar mucha fuerza, uno de sus pezones -

\- ahhh! me duele!... ha-hazlo de nuevo! -

* * *

Se puede ver a Mikan con sus piernas abiertas y a Rito lamiendo con gusto su intimidad

\- esto es lo mejor! - dice Mikan babeando por el placer que Rito le daba -

\- sabe deliciosamente delicioso! - _deliciosamente delicioso!? ya ni siquiera puedo pensar claramente! -_

 _-_ Rito-san, m-me voy a... ahhhh! - luego de decir eso, Mikan se corrió en su cara -

\- Mikan-san, no creía que tuvieras un sabor tan rico! -

\- ahhh, gr-gracias - con una pequeña sonrisa y su rostro totalmente rojo - me lamiste muy bien... _-_ desabrocha el pantalón -... ahora es mi turno... - comienza a lamer tímidamente la punta del miembro de Rito - _tiene un sabor salado... me gusta... -_ comienza a metérselo lentamente en su boca – _pa' dentro! -_ se lo mete totalmente en su boca y comienza a hacer garganta profunda -

\- ahhh! dios! esto es... demasiado increíble! -

* * *

Se puede ver a Lala y Yami comprando sostenes en el centro comercial

\- oye Yami-san? -

\- si?... -

\- que crees que estén haciendo Rito-san y Mikan-san en casa? -

-... probablemente estén durmiendo... - _o tal vez estarán teniendo sexo!?... pero que estupideces pienso! Por supuesto que no están teniendo sexo!_ -

* * *

\- Mi-Mikan-san! me voy a… me corro! – y así fue el se corrió y Mikan, aunque lo intento, no pudo tragárselo –

\- _esta demasiado pegajoso, no puedo tragarlo…_ -

-… e-estas bien? –

\- s-si, solo que… no nada –

\- Mikan-san.. cr-creo que… deberíamos…- se detiene al ver como Mikan se pone a cuatro pata y abre su vagina – si no quieres entonces no! –

\- solo, me-métela! – con su mirada sonrojada –

\- es-estas segu… -

\- solo hazlo! –

\- ok! Ok! – comienza a meterlo lentamente – s-se siente caliente… -

\- _al fin… al fin Rito-san esta dentro de mi… ahhh! Se siente delicioso… -_

\- pu-puedo empezar a moverme? –

\- si… pero se gentil… por favor… -

\- cl-claro... – luego de decir esto comenzó a dar una leves envestidas, para luego comenzar a darlas con mas fuerza y velocidad –

\- dios! Rito-san… por lo que mas quieras… no pares! –

\- no pienso hacerlo! – creo _que ya no puedo contenerme mas… me voy a…_ \- Se corre –

-… es…. Tan caliente… mi útero… se siente genial! –

\- no… no es suficiente… -

\- que? –

Luego de que decir eso, Rito comenzó a penetrar a Mikan de un forma mucho mas fuerte y brutal

\- no! Espera! Esto… no te detengas! –

\- te encanta que lo haga duro… verdad? –

\- si! Si! Me encanta! Mientras mas duro mejor! –

\- dios! M-me voy a… correr! – se corre –

\- sien… siento tu semen caliente en todo mi útero… me encanta… - dice Mikan respirando agitadamente -

\- eso… eso fue intenso… - toma su pantalón dispuesto a vestirse –

\- fue? Quien dice que acabamos? – se pone a cuatro pata y apunta a su ano – ahora debes hacerlo por aquí –

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos! Espero que estén pasando una muy feliz navidad, recuerden dejar su review y díganme… les gustaría continuación de este sensual one-shot? Si es así déjenmelo en los reviews, Destroyer les desea Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! Nos vemos el viernes...**


	2. Capitulo 2: Mi onii-chan sabe delicioso!

**Hola! aquí Destroyer! con un nuevo capitulo de este two-shot! al parecer les gusto mucho el primer capitulo, así que hoy les traigo la continuación. Espero que este también les guste tanto como la primera parte! y sin mas preámbulo, los dejo con lo zukhulemto!**

* * *

Habian pasado ya cerca de un semana desde que Mikan se habia declarado a Rito, por razones desconocidas dejaron de hacerlo desde aquella vez... Mikan estaba vestida únicamente con sus bragas y un delantal, mientras cocinaba el desayuno, Lala se habia ido de compras y estaba sola junto a Rito... cuando detrás de ella aparece Rito y le da una nalgada, exaltandola.

\- oye! No hagas eso ahora! -

\- y cuando quieres que lo haga? Hay que aprovechar que estamos solos... -

\- no puedo hacerlo ahora, estoy cocinando! -

\- que cocinas? Mmm, huele delicioso – dice mientras aprieta su trasero -

\- deja de hacer eso! No puedo cocinar así! -

\- pues entonces deja de cocinar y hagamoslo – mete su mano por debajo de sus bragas y mete sus dedos dentro de su intimidad -

\- no! N-no podemos hacerlo... no ahora... -

\- pero no puedo resistirme mas! - la toma por la cintura y la acuesta en la mesa – abre las piernas!... -

\- mmm... - abre sus piernas tímidamente – te dejare hacerlo por esta ves... pe-pero se gentil.. hace tiempo que no lo hacemos -

\- aun no te lo meteré... primero voy a lamerte... -comienza a meter su lengua dentro de la intimidad de su hermana – _dios! Sabe mejor de lo que recordaba!-_

\- mmm! No pares! - dice Mikan entre jadeos y gemidos – no!.. .m-me corro! - se corre en su cara –

\- no aguantas nada... – con una mirada pervertida – creo que es hora de que tu me lamas a mi ahora... - baja sus pantalones -

\- mmm... e-esta bien... - se agacha ala altura de su cintura y empieza a lamer su miembro – mmm... e-esta mas grande de lo que recordaba... ahhh! Sabe tan rico! n-no recordaba que tuviese este sabor... es deliciosa... esta realmente rica! -

\- ahhh! Mi-Mikan... m-me corro! - se corre en su cara -

\- ahhh!... e-esta muy caliente y... pegajoso... - dice lamiendo el semen - ... no aguantas nada... - dice esto ultimo con una sonrisa -

\- mmm... - gruñe Rito -

-... y-ya que llegamos hasta aquí... de-deberíamos acabarlo... - dice poniéndose contra la pared – solo... me-métemela! -

\- como ordenes! - comienza a penetrarla fuertemente -

\- ahhhh! e-esta tan caliente y duro!di-dios! es de lo mejor! Que placer! e-es increíble!No... n-no pares! házmelo... ha-házmelo mas fuerte! vo-voy a correrme! - dice casi gritando de placer -

\- y-yo también... y-yo también me corro! -

luego de decir eso y dar un grito de placer, ambos se corrieron a mismo tiempo quedando completamente agotados...

\- ahhh... ahhh... t-te corriste...ahhh... mu-mucho de-dentro de mi... ahhh... ha-hay tanto...ahhh... eso fue... lo mejor... -

\- no... ahhh... n-no aguantas nada... - dice riéndose -

\- e-es que tu.. l-lo haces muy... rico – se levanta y se dirige rápidamente al horno para seguir cocinando -

\- q-que pasa? - pregunta Rito confundido -

\- ya llegue! - dice alegremente Lala entrando ala casa – que cocinas Mikan? - dice mientras sube las escaleras -

\- ehhh... so-solo cocino sopa! Nada mas! - le dice a Lala - la vi por la ventana... - dice en modo de susurro para que solo Rito la oiga -

\- bien... pero no hemos terminado aun... - dice el también en susurro mientras limpia el semen del suelo... -

* * *

Se puede ver en la cocina a Mikan, Lala y Rito cenando... sopa

\- _me pregunto porque Rito no quiso acompañarme a hacer las compras, últimamente se queda con Mikan... tal ves solo quiere pasar tiempo de caridad con su hermana... si! Eso debe ser! Rito es ese tipo de persona! Una muy buena persona! -_ pone una sonrisa _-_

\- _Rito cree que podemos hacerlo cuando sea... yo también quiero hacerlo! Pero... nunca se presenta la ocasión..._ – se detiene al sentir como Rito comienza a acariciar sus piernas - Rito! Basta! Lala te vera! - susurrando lo mas posible para que Lala no los escuche -

\- Lala esta concentrada en comer... no se dará cuenta... - ya que el se sentó aun lado de Mikan, podía tocarla sin problema... y aprovecho eso para meter sus dedos dentro de su intimidad – estas tan húmeda! –

 _\- estoy tan excitada!_ \- si tu puedes tocarme... - desabrocha el cierre de su pantalon -... yo puedo tocarte a ti! - comienza a masturbar a Rito -

Y así fue como termino, Rito masturbando a Mikan y ella masturbandolo a el y Lala... Lala estaba comiendo la deliciosa sopa...

 _\- que sopa tan rica! -_ piensa Lala mientras no dejaba de mirar la sopa -

 _-_ Mikan!... vo-voy a correrme! - susurra Rito -

\- y-yo también! -

Ambos se corren y respiran muy agitadamente

\- eso fue... i-increíble... - dice Mikan entre jadeos -

\- eh?, que sucede? Por que respiran así? - les pregunta Lala -

\- es que... la sopa estaba muy caliente! Si eso es! - dice Rito nervioso – _y al parecer Mikan también..._

\- pero la mía no esta tan caliente... -

\- pero nuestros platos si... - dice Mikan -

\- pero...ok, si tu lo dices... -

* * *

Rito estaba mirando tranquilamente " Magical Kyouko Flame " junto a Lala, la cual lo abrasaba fuertemente con una sonrisa

\- emm, Lala, podrías ir a la tienda por harina? - le pregunta Mikan -

\- eh? Pe-pero si ayer teníamos! -

\- es que se gasto toda ayer! Podrías ir a comprar mas? -

\- mmm... esta bien! Rito, vienes? -

\- ehhh, no, debo quedarme con Mikan para limpiar el viejo cuarto de papa... -

\- oh... bu-bueno, puedo ir sola... a-adiós! - abre la puerta y se va -

-... no vamos a limpiar, verdad? - le dice Mikan a Rito -

* * *

Apenas Mikan entro al cuarto, Rito cerro la puerta con llave y la empujo ala cama

\- oye! No seas tan brusco! - le dice Mikan -

\- Lala volverá pronto – le quita la falda – quiero aprovechar el corto momento que tenemos... -

\- que!? Lala acaba de irse! No volver hasta dentro de un rato muy largo! -

\- … pero aun así puede volver en cualquier momento... solo... abre las piernas... -

\- mmm... se gentil, por favor! - dice quitándose las pantys y abriendo sus piernas -

\- tranquila, iré despacio - desabrocha su pantalón -

-... Rito... m-mi vagina esta mas arriba... -

\- quien dice que estoy buscando tu vagina? Esta vez quiero probar algo nuevo -

\- qu-que!? N-no me digas que vas a... -

\- ok, aquí voy! -

Antes de que Rito pudiera hacer algo, Mikan se puso de pie y corrió ala cocina luego de haber empujado a Rito

\- o-oye! Que haces!? Mikan! vamos! Joder! - dice Rito y se tira de cabeza a la cama – que fue lo que paso!? Ha-habré sido muy brusco?... cr-creo que debería disculparme.. -.

Antes de que pusiese levantarse vio a Mikan entrar ala habitación completamente desnuda y con pequeño frasco de vaselina en la mano

\- Mi-Mikan... que haces?... - pregunta sentándose en la cama -

\- he escuchado que cuando lo haces por primera ves en ese agujero es muy estrecho... - se pone a cuatro patas y... bueno, supongo que ya sabes lo que iso con la vaselina... -... así que... usare esto como lubricante... a-ahora si... has lo que quieras...-

\- s-si tu lo dices! - se acerca a el trasero de Mikan y comienza a penetrarla – _ti-tiene razón... e-es un poco estrecho -_

\- _dios mio! d-duele, pe-pero ala ves me encanta! e-es como si fu-fuera virgen de nuevo! -_ Ri-Rito... m-mi ano se quedara co-con la forma de tu pene! ahhh! - _co-como... ahh!... c-como es posible que se sienta así!? -_

\- t-te gusta!?... - pregunta Rito entre gemidos -

\- si! me gusta! me encanta! no quiero que pares! -

\- …. vo-voy a correrme! -

\- ha-hazlo! llena mi pervertido ano con tu caliente semen! -

\- me... me corro! -

* * *

Al día siguiente mientras Rito dormía aplastado por los pechos de Lala, Mikan veía televisión pacíficamente...

\- _me pregunto si lo que hago con Rito esta bien... quiero decir, es obvio que no deberia_ _mos hacerlo por que... somos hermanos... pero yo lo amo y el me ama a mi... pero es que en parte me siento mal... Lala ama a Rito y... gracias a mi ahora ella no tendrá al hombre que ama... necesito ayuda... -_ saca su telefono y marca a Yami - hola? -

-... hola... -

\- ehh, hola! Te llamaba por que... bueno, necesito tu consejo... -

-...dime...-

\- resulta que yo estoy enamorada de un chico... -

-... si... -

\- y el esta enamorado de mi... -

-... si... -

\- y últimamente estuvimos... sa-saliendo... -

-... si... -

\- pero el problema es que el tiene una amiga que esta enamorada de el... -

-... si... -

\- y es que... m-me siento mal por ella, quiero decir, por mi culpa ella no tendrá al hombre que ama... que debo hacer? Dejarlo y abrirle camino a su amiga o... solo seguir siendo su novia? -

-... por casualidad ese chico no es Rito... verdad? -

\- qu-que!? Pe-pero claro que no! el es mi hermano! Como puedes decir eso! -

\- …... quédate con ese chico... -

\- tu crees? -

\- si... esa chica ya tuvo su oportunidad, ademas, si terminaras con ese chico el te seguirá amando a ti y no a esa chica... quédate con el... - le cuelga -

\- si tu lo dices... al parecer si podre quedarme con Rito después de todo... - dice guardando el teléfono - … supongo que tenemos que celebrarlo – dice pensando en cosas pervertidas -

* * *

Rito había despertado y luego de despegarse de los pechos de Lala se levanto y busco algo de comer ala cocina

\- _Lala aun duerme y no parece que valla a despertar... es un buen momento para jugar a "r_ _ojo" con Mikan... ahhh, a quien engaño , ella se negara es obvio... -_ baja las escaleras - mmm, que hambre que tengo... Mikan ya habrá echo el desayu... -

Rito se detuvo en seco... al ver a Mikan completamente desnuda en el sofá...

\- oh! Hola cariño! Veo que despertaste! -

\- un segundo... cariño? - dice confundido – y a ti que mosca te pico? Y por que estas desnu... olvídalo, hay algo para desayunar? -

\- algo para desayunar?... - saca de debajo del sofá " crema batida en spray " y pone un poco sobre su vagina y sus pechos - … puedes comerme a mi si quieres -

\- … a que viene eso? Quieres que te compre algo? -

\- claro que no!... aunque si quieres puedes comprar juguetes sexuales y as nos divertiremos un poco! -

-... ya habla, que es lo que quieres? Por que actúas así? - dice cruzándose de brazos -

\- simplemente me decidí... -

\- y que fue lo que decidiste? -

\- …quiero que estemos juntos para siempre cariño! -

\- e-enserio? Eso... eso es fantástico! - se acerca a ella con una sonrisa – … no te parece que deberíamos celebrarlo? -

\- celebrarlo? Acabas de despertar! Primero debes desayunar! - coloca mas crema batida en su intimidad – así que ven y come tu desayuno , si te lo comes todo te daré un postre – señala sus pechos – y si también te lo comes, celebraremos todo el día... -

\- a comer se a dicho! -

* * *

Unos meses después de lo que sucedió ese dia... me volví "adicta" al sexo con Rito... lo hacíamos en todos lados... en el baño, en la cocina, frente a Lala mientras ella dormía, mientras mirábamos porno o mirando Magical Kyouko Flame, en la calle en la noche, en el tejado, en el salón de clases, en el armario, en el despacho del director, en casa de nuestros amigos, en el baño del instituto y en muchos lugares mas... al final termine embarazada... 2 veces... al principio pensábamos ocultarlo pero...ahhh, terminamos revelandocelo a todos... y aunque Yami quiso castrar a Rito, luego se calmo y lo acepto... Lala se alegro por nosotros y Yui actuó muy raro...Ren se le declaro a Lala... de nuevo... y Run lloro y corrio... incluso luego de haber sido embarazada 2 veces... sigo haciéndolo con Rito... porque... ahora que he descubierto el sabor de mi onii-chan... no puedo dejar de probarlo...

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este sensual two-shot/especial de san Valentín! Espero que este día tan especial la estén pasando muy bien, y no como yo... solo en mi casa... escribiendo esto... comiendo chocolate... viendo anime... pero bueno... espero que le haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima semana!**


End file.
